Migraine headaches occur in approximately 12% of the world population. Therefore, in the United States in the year 2013 there are approximately 36 million people who suffer from this affliction. Although medicines have been created that significantly diminish the suffering of migraine patients, these medicines are often contraindicated and have highly undesirable side effects and many patients do not obtain satisfactory relief from the severe headache pain, nausea and other discomforts associated with migraine. Furthermore, migraine headaches are typically treated after they have become painful, i.e., the treatment is often ineffective in preventing the onset of the migraine headache. A non-invasive, non-drug method for the treatment of migraine headaches would be a remarkable boon for those millions of people all over the world who suffer from these painful and often debilitating experiences.
In 1985, A. T. Barker, et al (Lancet, 1985, pp. 1105-1107) described the use of a coil placed over the scalp which produced a high intensity, time varying, magnetic field. This time varying magnetic field induces an electric current in the cortex of the human brain which can in turn produce certain effects on the activity of brain neurons. This type of system has been given the name Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (TMS). If continuously repetitive magnetic pulses are applied in this manner, it has been given the name rTMS. If a single pulse is applied, it has been given the name sTMS. If a treatment includes many pulses, but the pulses are not continuous, even though there are several pulses, this treatment is still called a treatment with a multiplicity of sTMS pulses.
In an article from Advances in Therapy, May/June 2001 and entitled “Impulse Magnetic-Field Therapy for Migraine and Other Headaches: A Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Study,” by R. B. Pelka, et al, there is described a device using an alternating magnetic field source placed on a ribbon around the patient's neck. All devices were no more than 12 inches from the patient's head. The intensity of the 16 Hz magnetic field at the source was 5 microTesla. For all patients, the field at the brain had to be less than 1.0 microTesla. This field was applied for 4 weeks with some benefit being reported in 1 to 3 weeks. The wearing of such a device for weeks is certainly inconvenient as compared to a single magnetic pulse applied for a fraction of a millisecond or at most, a few such pulses. It is also believed that a magnetic field strength of only 1 microTesla would be totally insufficient to erase the aura that precedes many migraine headaches or to be effective to relieve the headache itself.
In the journal Neurology (Apr. 11, 2000, pp. 1529-1531) it has been reported by B. Boroojerdi, et al that rTMS at a rate of one pulse per second can create a reduction of the excitability of the neurons of the human visual cortex. However, that article did not indicate that TMS or rTMS can be used for the preventing the occurrence of migraine headaches or diminishing the intensity or duration of a migraine headache.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,678, Robert E. Fischell et al describe means and methods for the treatment of migraine headaches using a portable device that is placed onto the patient's head. This device is used to create a magnetic pulse that acts upon the neurons of the brain and can eliminate both the aura that occurs prior to a migraine headache and a migraine headache after it has started. However, since the entire device is placed onto the patient's head, it is somewhat awkward for the patient's use. Furthermore, since the triggering controls are also located on the head mounted device, their operation is also somewhat difficult.
A device called the “Spring TMS” device has been created by a company called eNeura Therapeutics, LLC and has been used by many patients for the treatment of migraine headaches. Although this device has been very successful for this treatment, it also has several disadvantages. A first disadvantage is that it is quite large and weighs about 4.0 pounds, which makes it somewhat awkward to be carried in a women's shoulder bag or handbag. Still further, it has two movable handles each having two recessed slide operated switches to operate the device and trigger the treatment delivery. The moveable handles complicate the placement of wires that must extend to the slide switches in those two handles for initiating the magnetic pulse. Furthermore, frequent bending of these handles in order to operate the TMS device has the potential to cause wire breakage. Another less than optimum feature of the Spring TMS device is a copper coil having an elliptical shape that is non-optimum for the creation of the desired magnetic pulse from a point of view of its efficiency of converting drive current into magnetic field strength and its weight. The copper coil has a spherical curvature with a radius of 4.5 inches (11.4 cm). The radius of curvature at the top of many human heads appears measure at about 10 cm. Therefore, having a coil to create the magnetic pulse that has a radius of curvature of approximately 10 cm would be much better suited to concentrate the maximum magnetic pulse intensity into the patient's brain. Furthermore, the use of an aluminum coil has the desirable attribute of being lighter in weight as compared to a copper coil that can create the same intensity of magnetic pulse.
Instructions to operate the Spring TMS device are provided by audio cues and further by graphic icons and text messages displayed on an LCD display on the top surface of the device. In the year 2013, the language displayed on the LCD is English. For sales in countries other than those countries where English is the native language, the Spring TMS software must be programmed to provide a language other than English. A maximum of three languages is allowed requiring different firmware for languages beyond the first three. Since there are many countries with large populations of patients having migraine headaches such as Japan, China, India, etc., and in particularly in countries that do not use the Roman alphabet, it would be more cost effective to not require support for the language of every country where the device will be used for the treatment of migraine headaches.